Unforeseen Events
by MugenNoEien
Summary: Anger. Pain. Regret. Sadness. What are all those to him? He will forget them eventually anyway...The future, the past, and the present. All for one, and one's for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Events**

**Disclaimer : Tactics Does Not Belong To Me**

* * *

- Prologue -

He hated him.

So much

Because his ancestor the one who took away his freedom.

-o+«¤»+o-

He made him angry

Every time

Since his attics usually kick his nerves into action.

-o+«¤»+o-

He envy him

Sometimes

His beauty entranced him. Although those orbs might belong to the demons, they suited him.

-o+«¤»+o-

He was disappointed by him.

Anytime

The man always did incoherent things. Putting his live at line is one of them.

-o+«¤»+o-

He missed him.

Occasionally

They spent so much time being together. Not that he can complain.

-o+«¤»+o-

He loves him.

Forever

Many things happened. He had the time to think back. His final words are barely whispers the he lost the ability to hear...or think straight at all.

-o+«¤»+o-

And finally,

He killed him

Twice

What happened in the past was repeating all over again. Just like before, he can't stop it.

His blood painted all over his hands. His tears fell unceremoniously from those lovely yes.

He committed the sin, again.

Yet,

"I'm sorry...for everything...I'm just hoping that...this is the way..."

His next words come out as inaudible sounds as he struggled.

_- "I love you, I always will. Goodbye" -_

-o+«¤»+o-

He cried,

Alone by himself

No one can hear him because the only person capable of doing so had gone away.

And he had to bear this pain, all by himself again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Muahahaha! I know…I'm kinda evil…this was written by Ian and I published it today…I don't really know where he get the idea, but I think it's a good one to release tension. If someone happen to say; 'What the heck? It's Shonen-Ai!' **

**I know…**

**This was written by Ian (my cousin). And yes, it's Shonen-Ai (kinda, but definitely). That's why my course of writing seemed to avert from the straight-pairings. To be honest, I like them now. This is a reminder for the other people who know my previous story**

**Anyway, for those who read this, I thank you very much!! Hope you like them and leave reviews **

**P/S: Sorry Caff! I can't send this to you ;P It's Shonen-Ai and I know you had low tolerance for them. There's a reason why we left this story on hiatus. Ian WILL update them soon. Ciao!**

**rNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXRrNrRXR**


	2. Announcement: AN

**Hello to my dear readers, this is Agate currently speaking. If you're wondering who the heck I am, you can found out more from the writer's profile page. Anyhow, I'm the co-writer of some stories written by 'Ai-chan13'.**

**With me here, I want to inform to you that most stories written in this account (the on-going ones) will be update ASAP. The original creator of them, Ai, is not available at the moment (or more likely throughout the months she left her stories hanging in hiatus)**

**I was given the job to write the continuation for each incomplete series…but there's one tiny-big problem, I need someone to discuss the plot of stories. It's kind of troublesome that Ai only left me the RAW plotline without further explanation…**

**Ai left a message in my inbox:**

"_To all people who read our stories, I'm so sorry (again) for missing after sooooo long. I just got accepted into the university and have no time to do anything (even net surfing…which I love the most) with this in note; I will officially declare myself on HIATUS and let Agate do the rest of my stories. It shall be the time for a new reign to begin! Mwahahaha *got hit by angry person* okay, I have to go now. Thank you all for your support. I hope you will do the same for my assistant too ok. Her stories might be a little dark but I can assure you that that's just the way she is. So, ciao!~"_

**You read what she said, so…I hope I can be good in writing. [bows]**

**P/s: This chapter will be re-post after I finish typing the whole thing up, so no worries okay ******


End file.
